


his heart's desire

by harsa (dearestwinter)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, I guess???, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, ubbe is a fool in love with his little brother FIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestwinter/pseuds/harsa
Summary: Ubbe has never had any reasons to wonder why, but his eyes always find Hvitserk in a room full of people.
Relationships: Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	his heart's desire

**Author's Note:**

> this was written just for fun, i don't own anything.
> 
> also because i'm currently obsessed with this show and marco ilso is too gorgeous to not to write about.
> 
> english is not my native language, so i apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. i'll try my best to beta read it later.

Ubbe has never had any reasons to wonder why, but his eyes always find Hvitserk in a room full of people.

He realizes it, of course. Now that he thinks of it, he's known it since they were kids. Always together, or always so near each other to make no matter. Ubbe and Hvitserk, or Hvitserk and Ubbe, one name would always follow the other whenever people talked about them. It's pointless for Ubbe to deny that the _world_ feels right when Hvitserk is by his side, but it's something he would just admit to himself.

Now he stares at his little brother through his horn of ale, the way Hvitserk saunters into the great hall like nobody's business, chatting with some of the men as he passes by, grabbing a horn from a serving girl and barely waiting for her to finish pouring him ale before raising it to his lips. And Ubbe makes an effort, he truly does, not to think of Hvitserk's plush lips surrounding the rim, throat working as he swallows. But he can't, given that it's happening right in front of his eyes.

Hvitserk makes himself comfortable next to Ubbe at the table, his warm hand clapping Ubbe's shoulder as he sits down. He tries not to watch, tries not to even _think _of his brother and the effect his sole presence is currently having on Ubbe. He wants to know when this came to happen, feeling this way about Hvitserk, and he's reminded of all those nights when he can't sleep staring at the ceiling, his body feeling so hot under the furs, his hand travelling down until he frees his cock from his breeches and tries to think of girls he know, girls he's fucked, but their faces get too blurry until Hvitserk's pretty features come into his thoughts and Ubbe can't think of no one else.

At first he believes it's all the ale he's been steadily drinking for hours that it's making him remember, but he feels as sober as ever. He knows what he wants very clearly, even though he shouldn't. He wants to leave this place and find any bedroom to fuck Hvitserk senseless in. He wants to feel everything about his little brother, have him so close that their bodies could merge. Ubbe is so engrossed in his fantasies that he startles badly when Hvitserk's hand grabs his forearm, and almost makes him spill the contents of his horn on his lap.

"You seem distracted, brother."

"Just thinking," he says, and he knows he doesn't _blush_, but his whole face feels on fire.

Hvitserk smirks. "Do tell."

Ubbe just shakes his head, earning him a light shove from his brother, and empties his horn. He takes a good long look at the great hall only to avoid looking at Hvitserk, all the while willing his erection to go away. Great timing. He doesn't even know if it was feeling his brother's grip on himself again, or the dark look on Hvitserk's eyes. And how is it that his eyes can be so dark and so warm at the same time?

Ubbe doesn't even excuse himself as he all but runs outside. The cool air does help a bit, and he takes a few gulps to calm his racing heart, but his mind is full of Hvitserk, as it always is, but this time he's going too far and he _knows _it. He runs a hand through his face, his cheeks feeling a bit colder now. He needs to get a fucking grip on himself before he ruins something.

_No chance that's going to happen, _he thinks as he sees Hvitserk walking towards him.

"Are you okay?" he asks casually.

"Yes, I just got a bit lightheaded."

Hvitserk raises an eyebrow, and Ubbe is trying to decipher what it means, when his brother raises his hand to catch Ubbe's long braid in his fingers, and gives it a twirl.

"Too much ale is bad for you, brother." There is the dark look again in Hvitserk's eyes when he adds, "or maybe it's because of all the blood that rushed down to your cock back inside."

Ubbe feels warm lips pressing against his, just a brush before they're gone. In a second, he's cupping Hvitserk's cheeks with his hands, their faces so close they're sharing the same air. His brother looks just the same, except his lips are now glistening, and Ubbe is having a hard time thinking about _anything _to do or say but stare at him.

He finds he doesn't have to.

"Did you think I hadn't noticed? You've been staring at me all night, Ubbe."

"That's nothing new," he says.

Hvitserk snorts. "I know."

He grabs Ubbe's hand and tugs as he leads them to the back of the house. He's left no choice but to hurry his steps to catch up with his brother's jog, and they go through a back door. The hall is cold and barely lit by the moonlight, but it's just a fleeting thought as Ubbe hears Hvitserk open his bedroom door and practically yank him inside. Ubbe only has time to see that the place is lit up by a single candle before he feels his little brother's lips on his again. And nothing else matters as he tastes the ale on Hvitserk's tongue, as they bite and gasp and battle for dominance.

Ubbe has to be the first to break the heated kiss to take a breath, and when he does, his head moves a little lower to where Hvitserk's neck is, and the low moan on his right ear is more than enough to make him lose it. He loses himself in the salty taste of Hvitserk's skin, and the leathery smell of his clothes. One of Ubbe's hands keeps his brother's body close to his by the waist, the other travels higher to his head, where he entwines his fingers in Hvitserk's hair. It feels as soft as he knows it is from sight, and it falls like a cascade down his back when Ubbe's quick fingers undo the braids.

Hvitserk grabs his upper arm and leads him to his bed, where Ubbe lets himself fall carelessly. It could be a featherbed instead of a straw one for all he cares, that's what he thinks as he watches Hvitserk climb on the bed and straddle his waist. He winks at Ubbe before he takes off his tunic, letting it fall on the floor. Ubbe's hands caress the soft hairs on Hvitserk's chest before pressing his palms against his abdomen, feeling it rise and fall in breathing.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

Hvitserk laughs his usual hearty laugh, before he dives in to catch Ubbe's mouth again. He's so hard he's sure Hvitserk must feel his cock pressed against his backside. The kiss, his brother's shoulderblades moving under his hands, his long hair tickling Ubbe's neck is too much for him. He can't believe he still needs so many things from Hvitserk's body, right here and now.

Ubbe can't stand it anymore.

He flips them over so Hvitserk is lying on his back, and his fingers find the laces of his brother's breeches, undoing them hastily and yanking them down pale thighs.

"You like anything you see, Ubbe?"

And he can't help but laugh, because he's always _loved _everything about Hvitserk, and his pretty and long cock is not an exception. He's a fucking sight to behold.

"Open your legs wider."

Hvitserk obeys, and squirms when he feels Ubbe's lips kiss a trail from the inside of his thigh and up, up, and then doing the same with the other. His hand rests softly on Ubbe's nape, but he grips it when Ubbe lets a shaky breath just above the head of his cock. He will admit he's a bit unsure since he's only ever given head to girls, but he tries to recall how these girls pleasured him, and hopes he's learned anything at all.

He minds his teeth as he swallows Hvitserk's cock down halfway before he gags. The loud moan from above him surprises him a bit, and he pulls out until the head is barely inside his mouth, and traces experimentally the slit with his tongue.

"Ubbe!"

He looks up, and is met with the sight of Hvitserk's flushed face, his bottom lip bitten raw already. His eyes are open however, so bright as he follows the movement of Ubbe's mouth up and down his cock. Ubbe has a hand inside his breeches, stroking his length slowly just to give it some relief. He doesn't know if he likes sucking cock, especially when his tongue catches the taste of bitter precum. He lets it fall from his lips and pumps it a few times before Hvitserk pulls him up from his braid, and gives him a languid kiss, surely tasting himself on his brother's tongue.

"I've tried to wait, but I need you inside me right now."

Ubbe frowns. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, brother."

"I won't hold it against you if you do. Come on," he insists.

His hands move down to grab the smooth flesh of his brother's arse, and squeezes. Hvitserk lifts his hips to expose himself a bit more.

"Gods, Hvitserk."

Ubbe lifts two fingers up to his brother's mouth, and watches them as they disappear into the wet heat and come out coated heavily in saliva. He should go slowly from now on as not to hurt Hvitserk, but it's been too long and he's too desperate for that. His brother's hole is tight and hot around his fingers, and Ubbe doesn't even want to think how his own cock is going to feel soon, buried deep in there.

He moves his fingers in and out. Hvitserk is gripping his arm so hard that his short nails are breaking the flesh, and Ubbe thinks it a bit unfair he's going to have more bruises than his brother, seeing that the latter will be the one getting pounded.

Ubbe spits in his other hand, pumping his cock once, twice, and lines the head up against his brother's hole. He pushes in.

Hvitserk groans and squirms under him, but Ubbe grabs his hips tightly to stop him. _There _will be the bruises tomorrow. When he's halfway in he stops himself, lets out a deep breath to control himself, and hears Hvitserk do the same, letting out hurt noises and whispering curses. Ubbe laughs, wants to tell him he had been warned, but he doesn't.

"Tell me if it hurts too much and I'll pull out," he says instead.

Hvitserk shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. Keep going, it has to feel good soon."

Ubbe is unsure of that, but does as he's asked. He buries himself to the hilt, thinking there's no point in dragging things out. Hvitserk breathes deep through his nose a few times, waiting for the pain to subside, and when he's ready he taps Ubbe on the arm. It's all the encouragement he needs to start pulling out and in again in a steady but slow pace.

After a few minutes, Hvitserk drags him down by the neck and kisses him wetly, biting on his lower lip. "Harder."

"Fuck," swears Ubbe.

"That's your job."

He slaps Hvitserk's arse cheek for that, but smiles and starts fucking him in earnest. His brother's groans turn into moans, and when Ubbe shifts his hips and pushes in, Hvitserk lets out a loud cry that echoes around the bedroom. He hopes no one outside heard it, but he finds he doesn't care so much, if only it makes Hvitserk feel any pleasure out of this. The boiling heat of his brother's insides is being too much for him, their sweaty bodies grinding against each other. Ubbe moves up and fists a hand on Hvitserk's silky hair, making him bare his neck. He sucks on it just because he can, not even caring if the hickey is going to show later, and kisses down Hvitserk's chest until his lips brush a hard little nipple. He swirls his tongue over it, and his brother curses as the sensations overwhelm him.

Hvitserk slips a hand between them to grab his own cock, and jerks himself off quickly. Ubbe lets him because he can feel himself close to his orgasm too. He wants to be looking at Hvitserk's face when he comes, and cups his cheek to make him open his eyes. The candlelight makes them look brighter still, feverish, and that's the push over the edge for him, or both of them. Hvitserk's cum splatters across his belly and chest, and Ubbe follows a few seconds later, coming deep inside this maddening tightness.

Ubbe lies on top of him to catch his breath, but after a while, Hvitserk pushes him to the side and gets up. Ubbe watches him through hooded eyes, exhausted and pleased and loving his little brother so much more than he did before. Hvitserk comes back with wet rags, and throws one of them to Ubbe's head so he can wipe off the sweat and his spit-covered cock.

They wipe their bodies silently before getting dressed again. Ubbe has never known what to say after sex with anyone, but this being Hvitserk, he feels that he needs to know how they're going from here.

When they're both clothed, it's Hvitserk who approaches him, and kisses him long and deep. Ubbe does his best to make it last, so he can remember the taste of his brother's mouth later in his cold bed, but he soon finds it's not necessary when Hvitserk breaks the kiss, and claps his shoulder.

"Come on, brother, the party's still raging outside. And I want to repeat this later."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://maegelletargaryen.tumblr.com), folks!


End file.
